Return: Part Two; Saving The Serpent
by Monkey Princess Dead Author
Summary: Continuation of Return:Part One; Meet the Assassins. The gang goes to the rescue! (can't really explain it without sounding gay)


Email me at: Washu317@hotmail.com  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
"TENCHI!" Ryoko screamed. She began tearing at the sides of the pod. Fire burst out of the bottom, burning Ryoko's skin. But she kept hitting at the pod. Finally, the ship flew off the ground leaving Ryoko alone and crying.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Washu: One last note thanks to all who reviewed the last one, please make sure you have read Return: Part One; Meet the Assassins, before moving on any farther. Thank you. (Cause if you don't it'll be really confusing.) I also have to apologize. I took way too long in getting this part out. But... I do have school. And I'm only a stupid 7th grader.  
Return: Part Two; Saving The Serpent  
April 12, 2002 (Happy Late Easter! See! I told you! Sometime around now! ^^)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"We're going to save them," she sniffed. "Right mom."  
  
"Hai, we have to. Or I'll kill myself."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenchi sat in the back of the small space pod for a while then hide behind some boxes of ammunition when HebiTsukai started talking to Sasori. He wanted to go and ask if she was all right. If Sasori hurt her in any way, and mostly if there was anyway to get back. It didn't seem like the best idea now that he knew what Sasori could do. When he spit, whatever it touched would melt away from his acid saliva. It was a long ride but when they were getting ready to enter the main ship he got in an empty box and listened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HebiTsukai stood up not caring any more. "You know Sasori. I could just leave. Or change the course! -Sigh- why am I going with you?"  
  
"Maybe," Sasori smiled deviously. "You know I have something you want. And I'm not ready to give it."  
  
She snorted. "Like what? It's Kagato I want. He needs to be... I can't tell you."  
  
Sasori blushed. "No, Hebi, you're hentai! I was saying I know what you want even though you don't. Got it?" She nodded. "Now get out of that stupid form, you look too young."  
  
She sigh and pulled out her necklace. Pressing it three times she was changed into a woman with long light pink hair pulled up half way, her black robes didn't seem to fit right. "Better?" she smiled. Her voice was softer, not so high pitch and squeaky. She looked down.  
  
"Yes," he said as he walked back to the control panel. "Much better, now, Hebi, tell me something. What do you remember about Karasu?"  
  
"Karasu, nothing, it just makes my head hurt. Like there's that empty feeling that I forgot something very important, I don't know what though."  
  
"Go change into your outfit, Kagato will not like that you've gone for the black look."  
  
She sighed and stood up, walking to the back of the pod where Tenchi was. She had no idea of this though, as he was well hidden. She changed. Leaving poor Tenchi with a very bloody nose. (^^;) She walked back up to the front wearing a very tight outfit that wouldn't fit the smallest person in the world. She shifted around a bit then said. "This is getting tighter."  
  
Sasori laughed. "Maybe you're getting fat."  
  
"FAT? I'm getting bigger chested if anything!"  
  
He laughed again as a voice came over the speaker. "PREPARE TO DOCK."  
  
"Roger,"  
  
"YOU BRING THE SNAKE UNHARMED."  
  
"Roger that."  
  
"OPEN, DOCK FIVE."  
  
The connection closed. "I forgot how gloomy it looks on the outside." HebiTsukai sighed as she sunk in the chair next to Sasori.  
  
"Oh, you'll get used to it. Again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Washu gathered everyone in the room; "Listen, Hebi and Tenchi are on their way to Kagato's ship. We have to stop him." she banged her fist together. "Ryoko, where is Ryo-okki?"  
  
Ryoko nodded. "You're not taking my little sister to that-"  
  
"Ryoko!" Aeka shouted. "Can we use Soja?"  
  
(AN: Okay, I know! That's Kagato's ship, but... uh... not any more! Hehe. Hey, this is a fic!)  
  
Washu had a look on her face that was a cross between, anger and pain. "What's wrong Little Washu?" Yosho asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She shook her head and looked up at him, smiling. "Nothing, thank you Yosho. Princess Aeka, if you want to use that ship you may, I will find other ways of transportation then."  
  
Aeka wrinkled her forehead. "What are you talking about? Soja is perfectly fine... Washu?"  
  
Washu nodded. "I'll be fine. Let's go."  
  
Ryoko shivered. 'Have they hurt you Tenchi?'  
  
Washu looked at her daughter; a small smiled playing at her face. 'Don't get over excited.' Ryoko nodded then ran off, to make a vow with Aeka, neither would hit on Tenchi till they came back and Hebi was safe. Aeka agreed.  
  
Washu slowly walked up to Soja. "Yosho? Are you coming with us? We could use your Jurian powers."  
  
Yosho nodded and stepped up to her. "I would love to help you, Lady Washu."  
  
Washu blushed and led the way down the corridors of the ship, she shivered as she stepped into the cockpit. "Brings back wonderful memories, doesn't it Washu?"  
  
Washu blushed again. "It does. And the rest of it makes me never want to go to space again. Yosho it was Hebi, she's the one who got me-" Yosho stopped Washu as Ryoko appeared. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We leaving yet?"   
  
"Everyone on?" Ryoko nodded and walked to the back of the ship with the others.  
  
Washu sat down on a floating pillow and pulled out her computer. "Yosho please sit down. Again." she laughed as he sat down on a pillow next to her.  
  
Her fingers flew across the keyboard and they were off, every one on the ship but Nobuyuki, who was walking out of the house with some popcorn for Mehoshi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hebi got off the pod and began walking around, depressed. "Sasori? How could you bring me back?"  
  
"Orders are orders." He said sadly.  
  
She nodded. "I thought so. Where is Kagato?"  
  
Sasori grabbed her wrist and went through a wall. "Kagato! I have brought the serpent back safely."  
  
"Wonderful," Kagato said walking up to them. "Hebi? Did you really think you could get away from me?"  
  
She looked down. "I'm sorry, I will do your mission on task this time."  
  
"I love to hear that. Sasori you are dismissed." Sasori bowed and disappeared.  
  
Kagato walked up to her and smiled. "How have you been?" he asked playing with her hair. She pulled away, turning her back towards him.  
  
"I'm alive."  
  
She turned around. "If that is what you were asking."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him. "The answer is no, I'm not like that."  
  
He laughed. "You'd better not be, are you getting fatter?" he laughed.  
  
"Hey, the little girl there was a better cook then you! I ate and ate good!"  
  
He walked over to her; an uncomfortable look fell on her face. "Go train, work off the fat then." She nodded.  
  
"Am I excused?"  
  
"No," he laughed. "Come here." She frowned.  
  
"I'm fine here thank you very much."  
  
"Give me my gems."  
  
"They were rightfully mine, weren't they?"  
  
"Don't make up stories, they are mine and always will be!" He stuck his hand in the air; she felt a ripping at her chest. She looked down and saw the gems had been place in a triangle above her breast. They ripped out of her skin. She fell to the ground. Over taken with pain. "Bas-" she muttered.  
  
He laughed. "You are so free spirited. Like you're friends were."  
  
It was her turn to laugh; she looked down, so you could not see her eyes. "Tears can tell you, What friends?"  
  
She looked up as his fingers touched her chin. "Aren't I your friend?"  
  
She smiled. "You've got to be kidding, the pain, my memories. I'm learning now. Don't trust anyone. I was stupid enough not to know it before."  
  
She shook her head angrily. "I work alone, who's my next target?"  
  
He smiled. "I've been waiting for you to ask. Masaki, Tenchi."  
  
Her eyes widened. "I can't kill him!"  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"NO!" She shook her head, "No, I can do it alone. I just... can't I... I feel like he's a brother-"  
  
"Now you're emotionally attached to the boy? Go back and marry him! Fight for him with the other beautiful women!"  
  
She frowned. "If I did like him Kagato, I wouldn't fight for him, he doesn't like that." she smiled. "Bet you want to go over there."  
  
"Why would you guess that?"  
  
"You and Washu are old lovers? Right?"  
  
His eyes widened. "No, Washu, loved another one." He looked disappointed.  
  
"But you loved her?"  
  
He shook his head. "It was more then love... WHY AM I TELLING YOU?"  
  
"Because, I know the feeling. Who is Karasu?"  
  
He turned around and slapped her across the face. As much as she wanted to hit him and could, she fought the urge. "Why do you care?" He asked, staring at his hand which whipped across her cheek seconds before.  
  
"I want to know things like this Kagato, you can't hide it any longer. Kagato, I SWEAR I WILL FIND OUT IF YOU TELL ME OR NOT!" She screamed. Kagato gripped the gems in his hand. He rubbed them.  
  
"Do not threaten me, kisama!" Her eyes opened in shock. "Now you're mission is coming!" Her eyes widened as pain and airy clouds filled her mind, again. Her eyes dimmed and she fell to the floor. Kagato bent down next to her and put a new charm on her necklace, "You're mission, has changed, you must now...."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Washu sighed. They pulled closer to Kagato's ship; every minute made her want to go back, to give up. If Yosho had not been there, she would not have gotten so far. Every time she reached for the reverse button he would cough, or pretend to choke. Something to stop her.  
  
She reached out to push the button but Yosho would stop her.  
  
"Lady Washu, you cannot keep this up if you hope to save 'Tenchi'."  
  
Washu growled then sobbed. "You don't understand my hatred towards HebiTsukai is more then who she works for."  
  
"Washu, I am ready to understand, if you would have the truth to tell me."  
  
"SHE KILLED HIM! SHE KILLED HIM!" Washu screamed then grabbed onto Yosho's chest and began crying.  
  
"Lady Washu," Yosho said, pulling her away. "You cannot run from everything."  
  
She wiped her eye. "I know," she looked down.  
  
"Then why do you do it?" She winced as if he was bringing a nine-tail down on her back.  
  
"Yosho, you must not know, the whole story of my life."  
  
"I am willing to learn," Washu shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't care! No one will!" She shook her head.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Aeka sat in the back of the ship, staring out the window.  
  
Lord Tenchi, please be all right.  
  
She thought about everything that he had told her the day before, though it only felt like years ago.  
  
"Aeka, I'm not picking anyone yet, I'm giving everyone a fair chance."  
"What about Hebi? Are you giving her a chance? Tenchi! Please!"  
"Aeka! Please, stop crowding me! Hebi does not like me, I don't like her!"  
"Would you save her over one of us? Would you Tenchi?"  
"Aeka, she's lost, she acts as if she has no idea who she is. She is like how you once were."  
"What? Never!"  
"You both just came, without warning. I let you stay, should I have kicked you out because something might have happened?"  
  
Aeka fought back her tears remembering his determination in his eyes.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, You do love her, you would save her over me any day. And maybe you're right. You should have sent me back to Juria. So I would never have felt like this!" She saw her reflection in the mirror. Ugly. Tear stained cheeks. Puffy eyes. Puppy love, sick. Sick of everything!  
  
"You know if he saw you like this, he would probably kiss you or at least hug you." Ryoko's voice came from her left. "Aeka, don't kill yourself over one simple girl. If you give up so easily, you might lose your title."  
  
Aeka smiled. "Ryoko?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She wiped a tear. "Thank you, you want to sit down, and talk?"  
  
Ryoko nodded and they sat down, talking about everything BUT Tenchi.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Washu smiled, after she cleared herself of all tears and fears (AN: ^^; I rhymed!) Over the intercom she smiled happily as she said. "Five more minutes."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagato, an ambush?"  
  
Kagato nodded. "It's my Lady Washu... and Little Ryoko. Finally, I get to see them again. Time to clear the score with the prince too..."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom, I'm scared." Ryoko said, three minutes later.  
  
"Me too Ryoko, but Tenchi's in there and I need to kill some one."  
  
"What about Hebi?" Yosho asked smiling.  
  
"What about her?" Washu yelled. "She can rot in hell for all I care! She killed him okay!"  
  
Yosho nodded. "You're very brave Washu."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Tsukai, please sit down, Mr. Karasu, you too."  
  
The young boy and girl look at their professor and smile. "Come on Washu?" The girl begged.  
  
"No, Sit down, both of you." They sat down. "I have bad news...."  
  
  
  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT PROF.! YOU CAN'T!" Hebi yelled as she fought to gain control in a group of men, holding her back.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hebi, but there is nothing I can do..."  
  
Karasu smiled softly. "Hebi, I'll be fine, nothing can touch me." Hebi only grabbed onto him tighter.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Washu frowned and tore the girl away from Karasu. "Control yourself! This is a war we're talking about!"  
  
Hebi cried. "No. Karasu-chan."  
  
"Hebi, it's okay. Listen we can talk about this later... just forget it for now..."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenchi walked down the dark, murky halls of Kagato's ship. Hebi, where are you? He asked himself. He turned a corner and saw her and Kagato....  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Washu put the dock down. "GO!" Ryoko, Aeka and the others nodded, and ran off splitting up inside the ship. Washu looked at Sasami, "Now you stay here and only come in if someone calls you." Sasami nodded. "Yosho come with me." Yosho nodded and ran out with Washu.  
  
"Yosho drop this form, you're weaker this way." Yosho smiled and turned into Yosho, the Young (AN: KAWAII!) Prince of Jurai.  
  
"You too?"  
  
Washu nodded and turned into (BIG) Washu. "Let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagato, I said don't touch me, anywhere."  
  
He smirked. "You think your WORDS stop me?"  
  
"Please, stop it!" Hebi screamed as he moved closer, she pushed against the wall.  
  
"Hebi, please, you sound like it hurts."  
  
"It does! Kagato! Leave me to do my work!"  
  
He smiled. "But is your Tenchi HERE?"  
  
She frowned and looked away. He moved closer to her. "NO! TENCHI HELP ME!" she screamed and finally found the handle to the door. She jiggled it. It quickly opened. The brightness of the hall burned her eyes. She pulled up her sleeve more as it slipped uncomfortably low. "Kagato, you touch me I swear..."  
  
"What? You can't hurt me! I own you!"  
  
He moved closer and kissed her. "What's wrong..."  
  
She gave; it was frightening, yet relaxing. "Tenchi," she moaned as he kissed her again. "GOD TENCHI HELP!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenchi saw her and Kagato, there. Nothing was happening. Kagato had her pushed up against the wall and appeared to be talking to her. Kagato kissed her again and she melted. All power she had over herself disappeared and she was gone. Tenchi stepped back, hurt. Was Hebi lying to him? The whole time? Was it worth coming here to save her if she was so content with everything the way it was? NO! She was worth every bit of it! And probably more. But he would help to what he could do for the moment. He turned the corner, greeted by Hebi, standing in front of him; she was taller, much taller then she had been at the Masaki's. Her hair was also lighter and shorter, or longer he couldn't tell the way she wore it up before.  
  
"Hebi?" she stared back at him, emotionless.  
  
"Tenchi."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko was paired with Aeka by some strange force, (Mehoshi insisted upon It.) they made their way down an empty hall, everything was fine. Except the fact they were in Kagato's ship. Ryoko shivered. "Aeka, I'm down right sick of this place."  
  
Aeka nodded. "Let's move faster."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
'Forget about it? Forget about it. How could I ever forget about something so important to me? How? How could anyone? Karasu, only because I promised you. I will not go after you. I won't. Kuso! I can't!'  
  
Washu sighed. "Miss Tsukai, I'm going to have to ask you to stay after class some more so you can get your grade up again. What's happening?"  
  
Hebi shrugged the middle school, clueless shrug.  
  
"Do you care if you flunk?"  
  
Again. Shrug.  
  
"Hebi, please."  
  
"HE" watched from the shadows. 'So she has 'love' for him? How wonderful. I can work everything out after all.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mehoshi and Kiyone walked down the hall quietly; they held their guns protectively at their chest. Mehoshi whimpered. "Kiyonee..."  
  
Kiyone only motioned her to follow her down a hall. "Mehoshi stay as quite as you can and nothing bad can happen."  
  
A voice came from behind them. "Oh really." Kiyone turned around and pointed the gun at the person. Mehoshi began to cry, but did as Kiyone.  
  
"Name yourself!" Kiyone shouted fingering her gun, scared.  
  
The woman smiled. "I get to pick my own name?" she smiled and put her finger on her lip.  
  
Mehoshi smiled stupidly. "Can I name myself Koneko?" She giggled.  
  
The woman and Kiyone looked at her then looked back at each other. "I'm Ikkakujyuu. Nice to meet you, agent Mabaki."  
  
Kiyone frowned. "I remember you, you work for Kagato now?"  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"You were the top graduate in our class, why here?"  
  
She smiled. "Kagato, you wouldn't understand. I'm here, in a way, to protect Hebi. But I can't seem to find her at the moment, I know something's happening." Her eyes flashed. "But I won't let you trespass on this ship." She lifted her hand and Kiyone moved her finger down into the safety guard lock. She smiled, as Mehoshi was lift into the air, she dropped her gun crying. "Senshi no Kagato, you can call me." Kiyone shot her gun at Ikkakujyuu, she fell back, and her arm a bloody mess and the lead bolt flew through the other side. Ivy came out of the walls and wrapped around Kiyone, "Onore." Kiyone gasped and was pulled into the ground. Mehoshi screamed.   
  
"Kiyone! No, Please bring her back!" The ivy cords flung at Mehoshi and pulled her down into the ground as well.  
  
Ikkakujyuu smiled. Then winced at the pain soaring through her body, she fell to the ground. "Itai..."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko and Aeka turned another corner. "Ryoko, it's getting cold." Ryoko nodded.  
  
"Keep going Aeka, we need to save them." Ryoko moved in front of Aeka and chose the next hall, she turned the corner and scream, jumping back, and she grabbed her laser sword and held it in front of her and Aeka. "Sasori!" She hissed.  
  
The man walked out of the shadows, smiling. "Konnichi wa, kirei Ryoko-chan."  
  
Ryoko shook her head angrily. "Leave me and Aeka alone Sasori."  
  
He smiled. "But then I have no fun, where's your mama Ryoko-chan?"  
  
"In hell." she muttered. "But you have no right to know."  
  
He laughed. "Hi doi yo, Ryoko-chan I like that."  
  
Ryoko sniffed. "Bakayaro." He laughed.  
  
He lifted his hand and Ryoko put her sword down, letting it disappear. "Aeka, don't fight him..." Cords from the ground flew over them. "I know where we're going."  
  
Aeka nodded scared. "Alright."  
  
Sasori let the cords pull Ryoko down but smiled and stared at Aeka. "Princess of Juria, you aren't going with her, come on..." the cords pulled her along the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Her eyes flashed. "Tenchi," She purred.  
  
He stiffened. "How'd you get here you were over there."  
  
"You don't understand Tenchi dear. We have the advantage here, this is our ship..."  
  
"Hebi? What's wrong?"  
  
"Absolutely, nothing."  
  
He backed against the wall, "Hebi," he laughed. "You're scaring me..."  
  
She smiled and pushed him closer to the wall, leaning against him. "Good. But relax Tenchi, so I can kill you." She pulled a black light purple sword out of no where.   
  
Tenchi yelped and pushed away from her, running down the halls, she chased after him with ease. Appearing in front of him every so often.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I promise, everything will be fine."  
"But he's not coming back... Is he?"  
"I'm sorry,"  
She broke down, clutching onto her knees, which were pulled up to her chest. She cried. "Karasu..."  
"Come with me, I will take care of you, until you feel better about everything."  
She stared at him, wondering for a moment.  
"You're being kicked out of the academy Hebi, you need to find some where to go."  
She nodded. "I'll come with you. You were kicked out too?"  
He smiled and nodded. "Hai,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Washu, where are we going?"  
  
Washu frowned and pulled her shirt down a bit. "This way, to Kagato. Maybe Hebi too." They turned the corner and saw two doors. From one, a faint cry could be heard, then other, Ayeka screaming.  
  
"TENCHI!"  
  
"Funny," Washu said, leaning her back against the cold, smooth wall of the ship. Yosho looked at her. "They've already been caught, I figured they would send Ayeka down to the chamber with Ryoko and the others but it seems they took on another idea."  
  
"What might that be Washu?"  
  
She sighed and looked at him. "I don't know." She looked scared, which seemed strange. Lately she seemed so uncertain about everything. There was a loud snapping noise and Washu turned around quickly. "Hebi?"  
  
In Hebi's arms was Tenchi, he was chained with pure energy to her arm. She smiled and Tenchi was thrown into the wall next to Washu, the chains disappeared from her arm and moved to the wall. Washu tried breaking the chains with her hands, only to be shocked. Washu closed her eyes.  
  
Her eyes flashed open again, an energy sword like Ryoko's but green, appeared in her hand. She tried to cut the chains but failed. She faced Hebi, her sword still up.  
  
"What's wrong Washu? You don't seem happy to see me."  
  
Yosho moved over to Tenchi, trying to clean him up a bit.  
  
"Why should I be," She glared at her. "I think you should know what he's keeping from you Hebi."  
  
"But," A dangerous smile played on HebiTsukai's lips. "I don't want to know."  
  
Washu frowned, her nose wrinkled. "Hebi, you were so smart."  
  
Hebi frowned. "I don't want pity Washu, leave me be. Come Tenchi."  
  
"You fell, I knew you would, but this low, as low as to kill under control, and not even know it." Hebi pulled her hand into the air and Tenchi flew up, the chains around him clasped onto the ceiling, he groaned in pain as the large cut, stitched up, from when HebiTsukai first came, spilt open, blood gushed out of his forehead. "Tenchi!"  
  
"You will not, Washu, tell me when I have control and when I do not. I will truly enjoy killing you."  
  
Yosho frowned. "Now Hebi-"  
  
"And you, Prince Yosho. You're coming with me. Lady Habuki has some business with that kisama Kagato."  
  
Yosho looked at Washu, then nodded. "In there," Hebi said cocking her head towards the room. "And don't try anything funny, got it?" He nodded and walked to the door, he gave Washu one last look then opened the door and walked in. There was a loud buzz and he screamed as an energy shield shocked him, he flew back into the wall. Washu kneeled next to him.  
  
"What was that?" She yelled.  
  
Hebi smiled innocently. "Oops, I must have forgotten about that, come on," she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lead him and Tenchi into the room ahead. Washu watched as the door closed. No, she thought as she ran crying down the halls, I lost Tenchi AND Yosho!  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko looked up after clearing her eyes. This place, she's been here before, it isn't the 'funnest' place in the world. It's that room Kagato sent her in on those nights she didn't have to complete an assignment. Those nights were few, yet she remembered so many times, alone.  
  
"Ryoko?" A giddy, yet scared voice yelled. It echoed off the walls in an eerie way that made Ryoko shiver.  
  
"Mehoshi?"  
  
Mehoshi giggled stiffly. "Kiyone passed out."  
  
Ryoko snuffed. "Great, now I-" she leaned back against the wall and hit her head on a sharp ledge. "KUSO!" She screamed as blood began pouring into her cyan hair.  
  
"Are you okay Ryoko?" Mehoshi asked, getting less giddy by the moment.  
  
Ryoko nodded though she knew Mehoshi wouldn't be able to see her in the dark room. Ryoko looked up. 'So they blocked the vents off,' she sighed in frustration. "Mehoshi, the only way to get out's been closed." The vents were closed. That was the only thing running through her head. "Oh my god Mehoshi!" She screamed. "The vents are closed."  
  
Mehoshi sighed almost genuinely, "I know that Ryoko."  
  
"Mehoshi! We're going to run out of air sooner or later!"  
  
Mehoshi tilted her head and twitched a bit. "Does that mean we'll die?"  
  
Ryoko sighed. "Hai, hai Mehoshi! We'll die!"  
  
Mehoshi began to bawl. "I don't wanna die! I haven't been to Yuasa, and Shikoku! And I've never eaten -"  
  
"Mehoshi!" Ryoko yelled, "Shut up, we're going to be fine. I'll get us out of here." She paused. "Wake up Kiyone!"  
  
Mehoshi nodded and began to fumble around with something in her pocket. "Hey Ryoko, you think this might help?" She held up, at the moment, a treasuring key.  
  
"Mehoshi where'd you get that?"  
  
"Oh, this?" Mehoshi giggled. "I found it on the floor when me and Kiyone first came in. She said I should throw it out, but I thought it was pretty!"  
  
Ryoko laughed. "Mehoshi! For once! Your ignorance has paid off!"  
  
"Oh, Thanks!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lady Washu, wonderful to see you again."  
  
She frowned and took a step or two backwards. "Kagato."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kisama!" Washu ran up to him and started throwing every punch she had in her (now small) tired body.  
  
He laughed, blocking every punch. "Washu, who would have thought my 'teacher' would be using every attack she taught me."  
  
Washu growled and stepped out of his reach. "Why aren't you hitting me?" she cried.  
  
"Why would I hit a young, pretty girl like you?"  
  
"Hentai kisama." She growled. "Who gave you any right t-"  
  
But Washu was cut short by a loud, long scream from Ayeka.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You let Lord Katsuhito go!" Aeka screamed held by an invisible shield, watching a woman who looked remarkably like HebiTsukai, beating her brother.  
  
Yosho was pushed into a see throw wall. His katana flew from his hands. He gasped for breath, his sides acing already.   
  
Hebi giggled, "Princess Aeka, do you really know who this man is?"  
  
Aeka cried. "He is Lord Yosho, my brother! First Crowned Prince of Juria!" She sobbed. "Do not hurt him!"  
  
Yosho, (who had been in his older form) shrunk back to his younger form. Some of his minor wounds disappeared. Others became smaller.  
  
"Lady Tsukai, please," he paused, looking over to Aeka. "Ignore her. Let us continue."  
  
She glared, raised an eyebrow, and pulled out an energy sword. "Let's see how you are with lasers."  
  
He nodded, summoning a blue laser sword in front of him. "Let us begin!" He charged at her, as she charged at him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, Mehoshi, now come over here and unlock me." Kiyone took the key from her partner and walked over to Ryoko.  
  
"I got it." Kiyone quickly unlocked Ryoko and looked up. "How high do you think it is?"  
  
"A hundred feet or so, maybe higher. Heck, we might be in subspace, it could go on forever."  
  
Kiyone nodded.  
  
"Kiyone, Ryoko, how are we getting out?"  
  
Ryoko sighed. "I'll be back soon."  
  
"WHAT?" Kiyone yelled as Ryoko floated into the air.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here, I'm seeing how high it is and if I can go through the walls."  
  
"Ryoko!" Mehoshi starting crying as Ryoko went higher and higher. After a minute she disappeared into the roof. Moments later she appeared next to Mehoshi and Kiyone.   
  
"Alright, Kiyone, come on."  
  
Mehoshi cried harder. "Don't... leave... me!"  
  
"I'M NOT! HANG ON!"  
  
Mehoshi whimpered, nodding.  
  
Kiyone climbed into Ryoko's arms and they flew up, and disappeared into the ceiling quickly.  
  
Mehoshi sat on the floor waiting. It seemed as if something in the shadows of the room was watching her. Something stirred the wind. "Ryoko?" she whimpered. Something glowed a bright orange color. She screamed. "RYOKO!"  
  
A moment later, Mehoshi found herself in Ryoko's arms. "It seems we weren't alone. Let's get out of here."  
  
Mehoshi nodded. They flew up into the ceiling. Kiyone sat on the floor down the hall, fixing her boot.  
  
"Mehoshi! Why'd you stick this mini laser in my shoe?"  
  
Mehoshi smiled stupidly. "It's not a laser, it's a key. It must have fallen off my dresser!" She laughed, sticking out her tongue with her hand behind her head.  
  
Ryoko sighed. "That's no help here. We need to find Washu, Yosho, and Ayeka."  
  
"And Tenchi!" Kiyone added in quickly. "Also HebiTsukai."  
  
"In order to get Tenchi and Hebi, I think we should get the other's first."  
  
Mehoshi stopped giggling. "Let's go." She pointed to the left. They started walking down that hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasami sat inside the Soja with Ryo-okki.  
  
"Ryo-okki I hope they're all, all right."  
  
"Mea Meow!"  
  
Sasami sighed, she stared out towards the stars. "I wonder if..." her eyes became blurry, the symbol on her forehead glowing.  
  
Ryo-okki tilted his head to the side. "Meow?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yosho was sweating. "One, more time."  
  
Hebi gasped, her body putting in much effort to breathe. "Deal, who ever falls first."  
  
Yosho nodded. He closed his eyes; there was a flash of light blue from Tenchi-ken.  
  
Hebi gasped still. "What was that?"  
  
"You shall see."  
  
They smiled at each other. Aeka pounding in the background on the wall.  
  
"AAHHH!"  
  
"AAHHH!"  
  
Tenchi-ken clashed with Hebi's energy. She pressed herself harder.  
  
"Power, close enough to make the Light Hawk."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Washu looked up, punching Kagato in the nose. "Light hawk? TENCHI?" She got off of Kagato and ran down the hall.  
  
Kagato smiled. "Perfect."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Not the Light Hawk." Yosho stated, pressing harder against Hebi.  
  
She grits her teeth. "Then what?"  
  
"You shall see." Yosho pushed the sword down, hard. She flew back into the wall. She began gasping.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko looked up as they ran down the hall. "What was that?"  
  
The two GP looked over to her. "What?"  
  
Ryoko shook her head. "Never mind. Faster!"  
  
They ran quicker down the hall.  
  
"Kami! Kagato no kisama and Washu!"  
  
Sure enough, Kagato had pushed Washu into the wall and was threatening her. She tried pushing him back. But found it hard in her small body. There, unfortunately, was not enough room to transform into her larger form. She kicked him hard and transformed into Washu. She pulled out her green sword, "Kisama." He smiled from the floor.  
  
Ryoko shook her head to the others to go down that hall. They all ran past Washu and Kagato, who were now trying to see who could stay on top of the other the longest. Kagato won.  
  
Kiyone ran up to the door. She tried running through, but was shocked and thrown into another wall. Ryoko ran up to her. "This must be it." Kiyone nodded.  
  
"It hurts."  
  
Mehoshi sobbed and began crying out rivers upon rivers. "Kiyone!"  
  
"I'm fine." Ryoko also tried, but didn't succeed. She lay next to Kiyone.  
  
Kiyone stood up, fumbled around in her boot, and pulled out the key. She popped it. Mehoshi stood in the corner, smartly playing around with a bunch of wires till she succeeded in electrocuting herself.  
  
Kiyone pushed her aside and played around with the key. The lights in the hall flicked on and off, Mehoshi stuck her hand through the doorway.   
  
"It doesn't hurt!"  
  
Ryoko stood up and ran through the door, Kiyone close behind. Mehoshi laughed and ran in as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenchi woke up alone, not in a dark room, but not a lit room, there was no lights, or cracks for light to get in, yet it seemed bright enough to see out of. The room glowed blue. He looked around. Wait!  
  
"Tenchi."  
  
He wasn't alone. He cleared his eyes from all sleep.  
  
He looked, and saw her. She was there, glowing with her own aura, a light blue, slightly pale look to her face. She leans over her. "Tenchi, my Tenchi, are you alright?"  
  
He tried to answer, but a groggily groan escaped his mouth.  
  
"You're alive!" She grabbed his face and kissed him.  
  
"Thank Tokimi you're alive!"  
  
Tenchi pulled away. His back smarted.  
  
"Who are you?" he said after clearing his throat a few times.  
  
"Me, Tenchi, you know me, you came to rescue me..."  
  
"HEBI?" He backed away till her couldn't move anymore. "You-you're the one who... my grandpa!"  
  
"Yosho! Kami, what's wrong with him?"  
  
Tenchi raised his eyebrow. "HebiTsukai, are you... telling me you don't know what you did to me, Ayeka and my grandfather?"  
  
"I didn't do anything! I was talking to Kagato and...." She started laughing and slapped him on the back painfully. He winced.  
  
"He must have taken over. I thought I just passed out!"  
  
Tenchi became very confused.  
  
"But uh... what?"  
  
She frowned. "We have to get out of here..." her face suddenly brightened. "This is kinda cool. I've never had company while I was down here..."  
  
"Uh... Right, how long 'til we can get out?"  
  
... "Tenchi, it could be months, I've been down here for two months none stop before." She looked up. "But we won't be lonely!"  
  
Tenchi sighed. She had been in this room... or world too long alone. She was so overwhelmed that there was now company, she didn't realize the fact that the others were in there.  
  
"HebiTsukai, uh, so how do you think I got here?"  
  
She thought for a moment then sighed and said. "Either someone has you under control, you're dead, or you just passed out and you're body got sent here. So, all of them are kinda bad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She looked down. "You might be stuck here."  
  
"For how long?" Tenchi asked, becoming nervous.  
  
"... Well, longer then I've ever been in here." She smiled weakly. "But the good thing is, I can't kill you!"  
  
Tenchi's eyes became large, his face paled. "You... want to... kill me?"  
  
"Of course not! Kagato wants me to! I think that might be my 'mission'."  
  
Tenchi nodded, why were unreal things always happening to him? He was a perfectly normal teenager... well, except for the fact that he had had 5 beautiful woman and a young princess in his house, also including the small fact that he was the prince of a distant planet nobody (with the exception of Tenchi, Nobuyuki, and Yosho) on earth had ever heard of. He was normal... right?  
  
"Well," HebiTsukai seemed very well prepared to be put in this state. She pulled out a small bag filled with small stones. "Let's play!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He bent down next to the girl. "You alright?"  
  
She smiled giddily. "Just a bit clumsy!" She accepted his hand as he pulled her up.  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late to our next class."  
  
They ran into the room.  
  
"Hi Professor Clay." She said as she took her seat next to a tank filled with mass.  
  
The professor turned around.  
  
She fell out of her chair. "Clay? What happened to your face?"  
  
Karasu looked up as well to see what his friend was flipping about. "Clay!"  
  
Clay's crusty face curled into a smile. "Hello HebiTsukai, Karasu, please, take you're seats." He frowned as neither of them moved, transfixed to his ugly face. "NOW!" They both slumped into their seats, ready for a hard day's work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko, Kiyone, and Mehoshi helped Yosho pulled Ayeka out of that strange glowing imprisonment they had placed her in. Ayeka, without thinking, quickly hugged Ryoko. "I was so worried they hurt you!" Ayeka sobbed as Ryoko reluctantly pat her on the back.  
  
Mehoshi smiled. "Awe, how cute." Yosho and Kiyone held back their laughter as Ryoko glared at them over the bawling Ayeka.  
  
Washu ran in. She stopped quickly. "What the..." Her eyes flew open as she saw Ryoko hugging her mortal enemy. "Yosho... what's going on?"  
  
Yosho smiled. "Well Lady Washu," Yosho was quickly stopped by a loud roar.  
  
They turned to see it was Kagato who let out this unearthly sound.  
  
"You ruined everything!" he looked around to see the body of HebiTsukai fading slightly. "Kami," he ran over to her, trying to wake her up. "She's going to wake up now!"  
  
Washu looked around. "Tenchi?"  
  
Ryoko (who had pushed Ayeka so hard just to break out of her grip, into the wall) noticed as well that Lord Tenchi was gone. "Tenchi, my dear Tenchi, where are you?" She called, floating to the ceiling. "TENCHI!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tenchi's in trouble, Ryo-okki. What do we do?"  
  
"Mea, Mea, Meow, Meow, Meow!"  
  
Sasami sighed. "If only I could understand you..."  
  
A bright blue light filled the room. "You can if you want to princess."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You could save Tenchi, and communicate with Ryo-okki."  
  
"Who... are you? What do you want?" Sasami yelled, at first her voice was hesitant, but grew angry.  
  
"I want to help you, as I am a part of you."  
  
"Tsunami?"  
  
"It's me!" The goddess stepped into clear sight; Sasami smiled and ran to hug the goddess, her friend, and a part of her. She ran straight through her though.  
  
"Why can't I touch you?" Sasami asked close to tears.  
  
"For I am not truly here. I am elsewhere, another dimension. I could not gather enough time and energy to fully come. But you can see my appearance this time."  
  
Sasami smiled weakly. "Okay."  
  
"Now are you ready?"  
  
Sasami nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, now Tenchi, see this marble? You pick it up and throw it against this one. Then, depending on the noise and the smell that comes out, you can know if you win." She smiled to herself.  
  
"You have a lot of spare time, don't you."  
  
She nodded and smiled giddily. "But I think it's for the best, I mean, really, if I -."  
  
Tenchi looked up to see why she stopped, but... 'Where is she?'  
  
He looked around, but not finding her. "Kami, she must have woken up."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"May I ask why you are dropping out?"  
  
"MY studies are slipping, there are too many things happening at once. And I really don't think I'm ready."  
  
He nodded. "Alright, I'll have to ask for you're key, ID, and bar code."  
  
She only nodded and lifted her barefoot. He read the code as she placed her shoe on.  
  
"Alright, you have permission to leave. We'll be missing you." She nodded and left.  
  
"She was a good student? Eh, Clay?"  
  
Clay looked over to Washu. "I guess."  
  
"Clay, did she ever get the face story out."  
  
He grumbled. "No."  
  
"I wonder why she's leaving so late into the year, only a week or two from graduation too."  
  
"Something's wrong, that's why."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Washu came in and out of vision. Things were blurrier then normal. "Yosho, Yosho, are you alright?" She held him up. His eyes came back into focus, "Lady... Washu?"  
  
"Oh Yosho!" Washu hugged him tightly; Ayeka looked over Washu's shoulder to see if her brother was all right. She sighed seeing he was. Ryoko stood off to the side, an upset look few upon her face. Mehoshi had small tears in her eyes; she gulped, trying to hold them back. Kiyone smiled seeing Yosho was okay. HebiTsukai was on the opposite side of Washu, she was glaring, no, his vision was playing tricks again. She was smiling. She was not so... evil. She had almost the same ditzy look Mehoshi held.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You stayed in this form too long, you also called Tsunami and the Light Hawk Wings. It was quite... amazing." Washu smiled.  
  
"Yosho! Are you all right! I was so worried! Tenchi told me -."  
  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko and Ayeka screamed.  
  
"Yeah, Tenchi told me I hurt Yosho. I felt so bad! I didn't hurt you -."  
  
"Where is Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka screamed, grabbing HebiTsukai by the neck.  
  
"I'll tell you in a moment!"  
  
Ryoko grabbed HebiTsukai from Ayeka. "NO! You must tell me NOW!"  
  
HebiTsukai winced as spit flew over her face. "I will! Just -."  
  
"Stop being so selfish and TELL!" They screamed together.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" HebiTsukai growled, reaching in her pocket and pulling out her dagger.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko dropped her onto the ground. "WHERE IS LORD TENCHI!"  
  
"Let me explain! It's kinda confusing!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's all I have to do?"  
  
"Meow!" Ryo-okki answered. (Which sounded more like. "Yup." To Sasami)  
  
"Okay, Well, let's go." Sasami typed two commands onto the Soja control board. One, head to deck 3. Two, break all decks above, while trying to save Tenchi's live and not kill him (or the others).  
  
"Ready Ryo-okki!"  
  
"MEOW!"  
  
"Commence command!"  
  
They flew down to the third deck and stopped. A beam formed at the top of the ship. After a moment, the beam shot at the deck.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room shook. Washu looked up. "I wonder if the ship is destructing on itself." She thought aloud.  
  
Ayeka looked up. "WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT LORD TENCHI?"  
  
"YEAH! WHAT ABOUT MY TENCHI!"  
  
"Please!" HebiTsukai yelled. "Tenchi will be fine!"  
  
"That was energy from the Soja, Lady Washu." Yosho stated calmly. "Sasami is blowing up this ship. We must get out quickly. Or..."  
  
The girls looked over to him. "Tenchi..." they groaned.  
  
"Tenchi will be fine..." 'I hope.' Washu yelled as she grabbed Ryoko and Ayeka's arms. "We need to get to..." she stopped. "Where..."  
  
HebiTsukai looked at everyone and moved her eyes to the floor. "Follow me."  
  
Kiyone looked over at her. "Tsukai, you know this place, are you going to get us out?"  
  
She nodded quickly. "But I need to find Sasori."  
  
"WHY?" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"He knows something about Karasu, I would ask Kagato. But Yosho killed him when he called Tsunami and the Light Hawk Wings." She nodded and they ran out of the room as another explosion echoed and shook the ship.  
  
"Sasami... be careful..." Ayeka whispered as Washu pushed her and Ryoko on.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasami shot again.  
"Meow, Meow!"  
  
"I know Ryo-okki! I'm trying! I want to save Tenchi before the other people on the ship come out and hurt him. But I want him and the other's to be alright!"  
  
"Meow, Meow, Meow, Mew."  
  
" ... Maybe..."  
  
"MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!"  
  
"AAH!" Sasami shot again, "TENCHI!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenchi looked up. "Sasami? SASAMI! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
The room dimmed, then lit again. But it wasn't the same. The light blue was still light blue... but... a DIFFERENT light blue. It was the same, but different, he couldn't explain it.  
  
He looked to his left and saw her. "Tenchi, Sasami's trying to save you."  
  
HE nodded. His mouth hung open in amazement. It was Tsunami and Tokimi. Why would they be here?  
  
Tokimi read his mind. "Tenchi, Sasami is trying to help you. Because Tsunami is a part of her, we both have been sent to help you out of here."  
  
Tenchi nodded. It all makes sense now.  
  
"Tenchi, come."  
  
Tenchi nodded and stood up. "Tsunami, what's going to happen to the girls?"  
  
"I don't think you should worry, Washu is with them."  
  
Tenchi groaned. "What can Washu do? She's not in her lab!"  
  
Tokimi smiled. "You seem to underestimate our dear sister."  
  
"Sis--" Tenchi silently remember the long incident with Clay.  
  
Tsunami smiled and nodded. "Tenchi we must leave now!"  
  
He nodded and followed them to a spot on the floor, which shimmered with a Green, Blue, and Pink light. Tsunami and Tokimi took their respected places on the green and blue and told Tenchi to stand in middle of the three lights. Nothing was on the pink.  
  
They stood in this form for a few minutes till Tokimi started chanting under her breath. A glimmer appeared above the pink.   
  
*~*~*~  
  
Washu looked up, what was that? Was she getting tired? Or weaker?  
  
*~*~*~  
  
They were ready. Tsunami began to chant with Tokimi. A wind swept around Tenchi, his rat-tail hair felt like the wind was trying to rip it off. He instinctively pulled his arms up to block his face and to help him breath as the wind grew faster.  
  
Then it was all over; he looked up, as he heard no more shouting. He looked around him. He was alone, floating in middle of nowhere. Alone. Then he was falling at an incredible speed. "Sasami!" Tenchi yelled, feet above a watery surface.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Head back to the ship." She stated as she slipped a card into a door crack. "I'll be fine. If you could wait for me that'd be great, but you don't have to."  
  
Yosho shook his head as they stepped through a door, which led them to a deck. "We have no way to get back to the ship. We can not leave you, we didn't think of it."  
  
HebiTsukai smiled. "Washu, you're smart figure it out."  
  
Washu nodded grumpily and pulled out her computer. Her fingers flew across the keyboard. She stopped and looked up. "I need something to hold this key down, I can't keep an even pressure on it for the amount of time we'll need."  
  
Kiyone turned to Mehoshi. "Empty your pockets now Mehoshi!"  
  
Mehoshi sniffed and proceeded to empty her pockets.  
  
"That's my comic book!" Ryoko continuously yelled.  
  
Ayeka sighed. "Miss Ryoko," she smiled nervously. "Could you please worry about how Miss Mehoshi got you're comic books later... OUR LIFES ARE IN DANGER!"  
  
Ryoko shrugged. "Only cause my life is in danger too princess."  
  
HebiTsukai smiled and pulled out her dagger. She ran up to Washu and shoved it into the keyboard at an angle. "There." she ran off down the halls.  
  
Washu pushed a few buttons till a large black portal opened in front of her. "Go, I'll wait for HebiTsukai!"  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka had a pushing contest to see who could get through first. After Ryoko managed to break free of the princess' death grip and entered first Ayeka ran through in a huff. Kiyone hopped through. Mehoshi stood off to the side as Yosho hopped through. "Miss Washu, am I next?" A large sweat drop appeared at the side of Washu's head. Mehoshi giggled. "I guess so..." She walked up to it, waved to Washu and Hopped into the air.  
  
The ship, at the same instant, was shot at again. The power throughout the halls flashed. The portal closed causing Mehoshi to hop into a wall.  
  
"Ouch..." Mehoshi whined as Washu pulled the dagger out of the computer.  
  
"Great Mehoshi. I'm stuck here with you, an assassin, and the woman who murdered my husband."  
  
Mehoshi blushed. "Sorry Miss Washu...."  
  
"Come on, we've got to get out of here. Something about the way the lights keep flashing at the patting noise of the engine makes me uneasy."  
  
Mehoshi nodded. "I know what you mean, it's like you're got to go to the bathroom, but, there isn't any near and then--"  
  
"NO! That's not it!"  
  
"Oh," Mehoshi sobbed slightly as they walked down the halls to find the crazy girl again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
He looked up. He was alive! I'm Alive! Thank Tokimi! Thank Tsunami! He looked around. Where... am I?  
  
Surprisingly enough, he knew 'what' this place was, despite the strange style and seats. He was in the Soja. He was in the Soja bathroom! He turned around and saw the slighting rice paper door. (Washu wasn't the best for giving privacy, but it worked)  
  
He ran to the door, slid it open and saw the most beautiful women in the world.  
  
Kiyone.  
Ryoko.  
Ayeka.  
Sasami.  
  
He ran up the hall to them and threw his arms around Kiyone, who was closest to the door. He heard the slight growl growing in Ryoko and Ayeka's throats. Kiyone hugged him back tightly. 'What's gotten into Tenchi? -sigh- he's just happy to be back. Don't think of it as anything.'  
  
"Tenchi, are you alright? Hebi didn't hurt you did she?" She loosened her grip around his waist and stepped back.   
  
Tenchi shook his head and hugged her again, then moved over to Sasami. "I'm fine, how's everyone else?"  
  
Sasami giggled. "Tenchi, we're fine"  
  
"MEOW!"  
  
Tenchi laughed as Ryo-okki stroked his face. Tenchi stroked Ryo-Oki's back, "I'm guessing you're good too!"  
  
"MEOW!" Sasami giggled.  
  
"He said yes!"  
  
Tenchi smiled. "Where's Washu. And Mehoshi. And Hebi?"  
  
Ryoko's eyes watered. "Tenchi." Tenchi looked over to her and Ayeka, who were standing in the corner sobbing.  
  
Tenchi smiled. "I know you're alright. You're always alright." He looked over to his grandfather who was standing near the computer. Tenchi moved over to Ayeka and Ryoko, and grabbed them around the waist hugging them.  
  
Ryoko smiled. She didn't care (at the moment) that she had to share her hug with Tenchi. She knew he put his arm around her first. And looked like it meant a lot more by the way he kept looking at her. This was something she knew she could brag about later. Ayeka did care, but she wasn't going to be the one to complain. She couldn't let Ryoko get away with this. Why wasn't she complaining?  
  
Yosho's frowned was only noticed by Kiyone, she stepped over to him. "Lord Yosho, what is it?"  
  
Yosho's eyebrow twitched. "Something's wrong with that ship. We must get them off it. Soon."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sasori," she yelled pressing him against the wall. "You tell me now, or I won't hesitate to kill you! Got it? NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"  
  
Sasori felt a shiver run up his spine. "Hebi... You're scaring me."  
  
"That's kind of the point here Sasori! Now tell me or I'll kill you!"  
  
Sasori nodded quickly as she fiercely shook him. "Alright! He was killed in the Battle of Blades in the Duration regions. You went to look for him, after leaving the school."  
  
She loosened her grip on him. Then pushed his gut in farther. "Tell me more!"  
  
He nodded again. "That's all I know! He died in the year 908 on Terra!"  
  
She stared at him the pushed him farther into the wall. Not in a threatening way, but in that victorious, I beat you way, I got what I wanted, and you couldn't do anything to stop me. And still can't. "Thank you." She turned, and walked away. He sunk to the ground. "You don't want to come with me?"  
  
He shook his head. "You'll hurt me." She growled under her breath. No, he wasn't a chicken, but if you saw that evil glimmer in her catlike eyes, you too, would be scared out of your wits. The slash across her cheek she failed to notice which was gained while fighting Yosho while under Kagato's power gave her just the right amount of fierceness, to scare anyone.  
  
"I don't want you do die. You have no choice but to come with me. The others have taken the other space ships, which were ready, on this ship. You come with me or die!"  
  
He looked down then looked up at her. "Washu?"  
  
Washu stood at the corner with a pretty young blonde woman. Washu smiled, and waved. "HebiTsukai, we have to get out of here. NOW! Is he coming or not?"  
  
Sasori looked to the floor. As the 'evil' HebiTsukai spit a sly "no." heading his way.  
  
Washu nodded. "Then let's go. I'm sorry to hear that my former students have all been placed in this ship. And have worked for Kagato. But it is not something I can help. We need to go!" HebiTsukai nodded and they ran out of the room, leaving Sasori alone.  
  
He spit, and watched in amusement as the hard metal floor melted away quickly.  
  
'I know,' he thought to himself. 'I'll die,'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Washu...  
  
Huh?  
  
Washu, You need to summon you're powers. Yosho is fighting between finding a way to save you and leaving to save the others' lives.  
  
Powers?  
  
You know you're a goddess! Now use it to the advantage of yourself and others! You can save them!   
  
...  
  
Washu, Eagle, you can do it all right? If you don't believe you can, and you don't ask you're sisters for help, like they asked you, nothing will happen!  
  
Who are you?  
  
I am the goddess Washu, little Eagle, and I am sub- consciously you. As you are subconsciously me. We are the same being. I am you in another life. The life which I gave up for a life in the real... world. The real life. The life which you greatly live.  
  
...  
  
Eagle, you must believe me, Tokimi and Tsunami are just waiting. They've been waiting.  
  
... How do I-  
  
I know you know everything I know.  
  
Who... What?  
  
Eagle don't play stupid! Though you may not live in the goddess realm, you have the power. It may not be as easy to reach here, but, as you can control a wave of energy to form, you can control other things. Eagle, you need to concentrate on your inner being. Me.  
  
But... I'm...  
  
Trust me Washu, as a goddess, I know you, me, can to it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Washu shook her head that was the strangest thing that had ever happened to her. Here she was, trying to find a LOGIC way out of the ship, and her... past self says she still has goddess powers? Unbelievable!  
  
HebiTsukai grabbed her necklace as they ran and pressed it a few times; she turned into her young form again. She looked over at Mehoshi and smiled slightly. She had the same innocents as Mehoshi did, but seemed to be less, bubble headed.  
  
"STOP!" Washu yelled out loudly. "Okay, I don't know how to explain this, but Mehoshi you remember that whole Dr. Clay thing right?" HebiTsukai's face cloaked over with a memory of the teacher. Mehoshi nodded. "Where I found out I was a goddess and -"  
  
"And you tried to flash him, oh yeah, I remember that, that was so scary."  
  
HebiTsukai smirked. "So, how will that help us now?   
  
Washu sighed. "Washu, just told me I still have the powers..."  
  
"What? Wait a minute!"  
  
The ship began shaking again and the power slowly shut off all the way. "Washu... get us out of here!" HebiTsukai screamed as Mehoshi let out a long, drawn out sob to let everyone know she was afraid of the dark and wanted Kiyone. HebiTsukai grabbed Mehoshi's arm and they quickly linked arms, so neither would loose her away as Washu began to slowly slip down the halls again. HebiTsukai looked behind her a few times, but nothing could be seen. When they got to a large window, where they could see the Soja, Washu stopped them.  
  
Oh, please let this work. I know I don't believe in gods and goddess' and that its not right to ask for help now, but I'm a goddess and I need to save them and maybe even myself. I hope upon hope that this works, cause if it doesn't, they're dead. So Tsunami, Tokimi, please, lend me the power I need to transport us to the Soja safely.   
  
... I'm so glad you called on us sister... Tsunami answered in her mind.  
... As well am I... Tokimi said quickly. ... Now let's get you out of here, with the others...  
... Washu,...  
  
"Huh?"  
  
...I want you to know, I'm so happy you finally called on us for power to help you and others...  
  
Washu nodded. A green spot of glittering light flashed on the ground near Washu's feet, then a blue spot, then a pink spot fell on her. She felt a change on her forehead. She quickly raised her hand and felt the once smooth skin.  
  
... Don't worry Washu, those are just your crystals...  
"Crystals?"  
... They hold you're true power, but if you were to be constantly bonded with them again, Ryoko would die...  
  
Washu nodded understanding. She suddenly felt a force push her back in her mind, Washu was pushing forward to control the powers correctly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Washu woke up, Yosho and Ryoko were standing over her. They made it. No, she knew they hadn't all made it safely, she felt that sense around her. She tried to sit up, but couldn't even move. She opened her mouth and spoke in a soft, scratchy voice. "Yosho... Ryoko..."  
  
Ryoko beamed happily. "Mo-" Ryoko almost completed the word, but she stopped herself. "Washu! You're alright!"  
  
**What? What happened? **  
  
**The ship blew up while you three were still in it. Mehoshi got back alright and you made it back quite alright... but...**  
  
"What happened to Hebi?" Washu asked loudly, her voice scratchy and hard to make out.  
  
Ryoko knew what she was saying. "We're looking for her. Now stay still or this bandage won't hold in all that blood pouring out of your side!" Ryoko pointed to the blood-covered sheet over Washu. **I don't want anything to happen to anyone...**  
  
**Please Ryoko, go find her for me. **  
  
Ryoko nodded and disappeared. Yosho stepped over her now that Ryoko was gone. "Lady Washu... what happened?"  
  
Washu tried shrugging, but it hurt her neck too much. "I don't remember..." She said groggily.   
  
"Funny," he said to himself. "I don't think Mehoshi can remember either..."  
  
"oh,"  
  
Yosho, of course, knew what had happened. The three goddess' had brought them back as well as Tenchi. And HebiTsukai was killed. There was no way of changing what had already happened. She was gone, there was no way of her holding her breath so long and living. Unless she was robotic, which, all of Washu's testing, proved to be false. She was Jurian and a very weak one at that.   
  
He nodded and walked away, back over to Mehoshi to tend her bleeding forehead.  
  
Remembering quietly, Washu raised a hand to her head, the gems were gone. There were three bumps on her forehead though, as if it were some sort of rash.  
  
She sighed. What... happened?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Tenchi narrating like he does at the end of every series)  
  
Three weeks later, after we arrived home. Ryoko finally got around to telling us what she saw when she was out in space.  
  
She said she saw about 30 dead bodies, but not one of them was HebiTsukai.  
  
But our dear friend HebiTsukai has been missing for so long, The Galaxy Police said she was stranded in space, and died of air loss. Everyone on Juria believed it.  
  
Miss Washu and Mehoshi did eventually tell us what happened, from what they remember, and Washu has agreed to tell us everything she's learned about HebiTsukai at dinner tonight which father is preparing.  
  
Oh, I almost forgot. Sasami and Aeka were forced to return home from their vacation and go back to the palace to complete their training to become princesses. Mehoshi and Kiyone had to report back to the GP yesterday to write their reports up and receive their promotions for killing Kagato and most of his assassins. Sadly, Ryo-Oki and Sasami lost the ability to speak to each other, and Sasami was quite disappointed. I guess Tsunami's spell wore out. Oh, the two goddess' never came back. Washu said she tried to talk to them, maybe it's just easier to talk to them when you're in space. I don't really know.  
  
And, I've decided, I'm not going to pick now... I'm only 17 after all. I know I know, HebiTsukai said it was mean, and I agree it is. But, I like things the way they are. I wish things could be the way, the way they always are here.  
  
One more thing, My father is going to Tokyo later this week, he said there's a possibility he can get Miss Washu to help get me into a public school in Tokyo and stay there. But knowing Miss Washu, that's not something I'm counting on. I think Miss Washu will try and keep me here if anything.  
  
Oh, when the GP came by to talk to us all, Mehoshi and Kiyone tried to clear Ryoko's files... that didn't really work. Ryoko is now sitting in a cell at the GP. Mehoshi sent a message to me saying Ryoko was fine and they would get her out in a civilized way soon. I know, I have this feeling, that it has to do with blowing something up.  
  
  
And... HebiTsukai, we all miss her. Even Washu, and she somewhat killed her husband after the divorce. But I have a feeling... that some how, there's a way she could have made it... and she could still be living... Even going back to school.  
  
But from what I know about her, if she is still alive, she'll come here and steal that Time Machine Little Washu was working on. I'm hoping one day, it will turn out missing. That will be her hint to us, that she's alive, and has gone to fix things up. But I don't know. Maybe she is dead.  
  
The GP had a ceremony for her, said Mehoshi, as soon as they arrived. It was to help Kiyone clear her mind of the incident.  
  
Grandpa made a small charm for all of us involved so bad spirits won't come and hunt us.   
  
*~*~*~*~* (Tenchi ends narrating)  
  
They all sat down for dinner that night. It was nothing good, nothing special. Since Sasami was not there and father cooked, it was just leftovers Sasami had left for him when she was moping around the kitchen the day before they left. Washu sat at the same end as Tenchi. She slurped her noodles, making them sound better tasting then they were.  
  
"Tenchi, Yosho, Nobuyuki." Washu said, breaking the icy silence. "Looking over everything I had on her, she was only a thousand years older then Ryoko. She had no family members that survived wen Ryoko attacked her home city and killed everyone. She was moved to a poor planet and believed all her life she was born on it."  
  
Yosho nodded. But the room remain silent. There was no need for noise now.  
  
"Washu, may you help me with something tomorrow?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But..." Nobuyuki sighed. "I haven't even told you what yet."  
  
"I know."  
  
Nobuyuki scratched his head. Yosho smiled. "Little Washu, will you please help me sweep the steps tomorrow after noon since Tenchi will be making up so much make up work."  
  
Washu smiled. "Of course."  
  
Nobuyuki, still not catching on grumbled to himself then sighed aloud. "Washu, Tenchi is going to high school in Tokyo,"  
  
"WHAT?" Washu yelled banging on the table.  
  
"Well, Tenchi needs schooling!"  
  
Washu looked down. "Gomen nasai, but, the other girls are already gone. What would I do all day?"  
  
"What you normally do."  
  
Washu half glanced, half glared at Tenchi. She stood up, cleaned her plate and walked into her lab.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minutes later, Washu ran out of the lab. "My... time machine! It's..."  
  
"Gone?" Tenchi asked excitedly.  
  
Washu nodded smiling. "She's alive!"  
  
Yosho smiled in seeing the enthusiasm flowing through her again. The same she had when she saw Kagato dead on the floor.  
  
Nobuyuki lift his head, not understanding. "So are we going to space again?"  
  
Washu smiled. "No, we're going to the past!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenchi went to his room; there on his bed lay a note. Jurian characters lined vertically down the page. He knew whom it was from. He read over it quickly and ran down the stairs and into the living room where Washu and Yosho were talking about everything that happened. He handed it to Washu.  
  
Washu read it quietly and Nobuyuki stepped in.  
  
"My dear Tenchi;  
  
I'm alive. I know you must have thought I died. And for awhile there, I thought I died too. You see, I was pulled into the goddess realm as the ship blew up. Mehoshi was the first one to go through, she made it safely I hope. And then Washu was trying to get me to go through when it happened, in a brief moment I saw Tsunami push Washu into a portal and Tokimi pulled me into an empty area. Then I passed out. Tokimi said the reason I was sent with them and not Washu, was I was dying... or something like that. Something happened... but it's all better now. I'm fine and I hope the others are too. Well Tenchi, if you haven't been told. I've stolen Little Washu's time machine. I'm not telling you when or where I'm going. It's too dangerous and I feel I've put you through enough. I want you to know now though, I'll never forget any of you guys. Especially you Tenchi. You're life was so bright and happy, mine was so down and depressing. I really hope I didn't cause you all too much trouble.  
  
Love you all,  
HebiTsukai~*"  
  
Washu sighed. "Tenchi, what are we going to do? We either go now... or wait for the others and let HebiTsukai do what she's doing... all alone."  
  
Tenchi looked up at her surprised. "You mean you want to help her?"  
  
Washu nodded. "This is serious Tenchi."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END!  
TA DA!  
  
Wha'd ya think? Oh, a few ending notes from you're BEAUTIFUL author!  
  
I didn't get that much.. RESPONSE as I would have liked for my last story. But I've been working on this soo long, I had to post it. Special thanks to KokushibyouOni for staying up really late last night and proof reading for me. ^^ Koku, you've earned a cookie! ^^ Aren't you happy?! Okay. Hehe, I know, you all want to kill me for not using Ayeka and Ryoko enough right? Well you know what? I don't care! Everyone hates me enough as it is! Taking so long to update this. Not updating anything for at LEAST a month! I've got to get updating, so, let's just forget about the rest of the endnotes. I've also got a report I should be working on! ^^ Oops?  
  
REVIEW!  
(please) 


End file.
